Stay With Me/Recap
__TOC__Carter walks into the sanctuary to find Crash and Max arguing about the drugs in the car Max looked after. Crash tries to apologize, but Max doesn't believe him. Crash explains to Carter how Max thinks Shay is running drugs; Max relays to a disbelieving Carter exactly what happened. Crash stressed that he isn't a drug dealer anymore, but neither Max nor Carter believes him—even though Carter really wants to. Carter asks if the money Crash gave her for Lori came from drugs. Disappointed, Crash walks away. Carter goes after him, but he stops her, deciding that, since he can't convince her he's changed, perhaps he should stop trying to convince himself. In her room, Carter leaves a voicemail for Crash, who hasn't been answering her calls. She hears a door shut, then heads downstairs after looking at her cloth. Elizabeth looks in the mirror; and Carter confronts her mom for her tardiness. Carter asks about Kyle. That morning, Elizabeth explains to Carter, Grant and Taylor in the kitchen that she had merely one date with Kyle. Taylor says she has a European History test tomorrow, and Elizabeth says she wanted them to hear it from her first. Elizabeth stresses that she and Kyle aren't dating, and explains that marriage is complicated. Carter leaves. Taylor says the family needs a reality check; soon after, Grant leaves, too. Taylor takes photos of workbooks and textbooks for school with her cell phone in her room. Grant walks in, and they talk about the anxiety he has been getting from Elizabeth and David Wilson. Taylor says she's known a lot of kids who abused their medications and started to use them irresponsibly. Then, she says he has other options, but her suggestion might be too cynical for him. Grant dares her to try it, so she hugs him; Grant teases that it's pushing his limits, but it's "surprisingly effective". Taylor tells him her office is open anytime, then he leaves. Carter arrives at Fix It Auto Body Shop. Inside, she finds Crash confronting Shay about the contents of the car and what Max found. Shay asks if Max will snitch and says he hopes he doesn't; Carter eavesdrops. Shay explains that his side business is where he got the money from to get Crash out of prison, which he believes he saved him from. Shay continues, saying Crash will never not be the guy he once was. A man walks up and asks Carter what she's doing; before she can leave, he stops her by forcefully grabbing her arm. He walks he into the room with Crash and Shay, and says she's trespassing. Crash walks over to stand with her. Carter tries to leave, but the man stops her. Shay dismisses the man and asks Carter why she's there. She says she came to see Crash, who then tells her she should go, but Shay encourages her to stay. When Shay gets to close to Carter, Crash steps in between them and says they're done. Shay stresses that there is no "out" and reminds Crash of his father. Crash leaves with Carter. At the sanctuary, Max, Crash and Carter talk about what to do next; they discuss Crash needing a new place to live. Carter decides on no motels and no trucks. Max suggests the sanctuary, but Carter says her house is safer and that Elizabeth will be fine with it as long as they tell her about the drugs. However, Crash doesn't want to snitch on Shay and that Shay was right about him being the only reason he isn't in prison. Carter digresses and says she'll beg, but Max doesn't think Elizabeth will listen to her on this one. Carter agrees; she doesn't think Elizabeth will listen to her, either. At the Wilson house, Max tries to convince Elizabeth to let Crash stay the night. Max explains that Shay is threatening Crash and that the place Crash has been living in isn't safe anymore. He goes on to explain the dangerous situation Crash is in. Elizabeth doesn't understand why Max cares so much, and he guesses that they accidentally became friends. Elizabeth finishes airing up the blow-up mattress, then lays down the ground rules for Crash staying there: 1) They are all in by curfew; 2) Lights out early; 3-10) Crash on the blow-up mattress and not in Carter's bed, Carter agrees; 11-20) Carter sleeps in her own bed and not the blow-up mattress. David arrives with groceries and comments on the blow-up mattress, shocked to learn that not only is Crash staying the night, but Elizabeth is, too. Carter takes the groceries from David to let Elizabeth explain what happened. David and Elizabeth start arguing, but Elizabeth apologizes before things get too heated and offers to go into details over a glass of wine, and says that after, they can go over their sleeping arrangements. Max walks into Taylor's room to say hi. He asks if she's making anything for dinner, but she says she won't be there as she puts on lipgloss. He compliments her on her different look, then asks if she'd like to accompany him to Bird's place for a while, but Taylor declines, saying she's going to see Ofe. Max asks about she and Ofe, and Taylor gets upset and has him leave. After shutting her door, Taylor walks over to her dresser and pulls out the Tic Tacs case from Ofe's locker, then takes one. In the kitchen, Carter says they're going to have to ration the stir fry, because David was expecting only four people for dinner. Crash juggles Rame. Crash asks Carter to tell Elizabeth he appreciates her letting him stay there, but Carter says Crash should tell her himself, because it would mean a lot. As Carter and Crash kiss, Elizabeth walks in. She gets onto them for acting like a couple on date night, then walks away, telling him to stay away from Grant as she does so. Taylor and Ofe makeout under the covers. She says she's hungry. Ofe offers to make "the perfect post-hookup/pre-study sandwich", and Taylor suggested "The Elvis", a fried peanut butter-and-banana sandwich with bacon. Taylor finishes pulling up her pants. Before Ofe can open the door, Taylor falls onto the floor. Ofe runs over to her. Elizabeth helps Carter put the sheets on the blow-up mattress. Carter is upset with the way Elizabeth is treating Crash. David walks into the kitchen, wherein Crash is doing the dishes. He says not to take Elizabeth's heat personally. Carter explains to Elizabeth that she may be expressing her own fear through protecting Carter from heartbreak, and that there is nothing to be afraid of. The doorbell rings. David answers the door to find Shay, who is there to pick up Crash. Outside, Elizabeth and David talk to Shay. Crash and Carter watch from the doorway, and Crash says he thinks Shay might have found Carter's home by looking for her, not for him. Crash asks Shay what he's doing there. Shay tells Crash to go with him, but the David and Elizabeth stress that he isn't going with him. Shay threatens the Wilsons to mind their own business, and Elizabeth explains to Shay that he is on her property and does not tell her what to do. After Elizabeth pulls out her badge, Shay relents and claims he just wanted to make sure Crash wasn't bothering them. David says Crash is welcome there, but Shay isn't. Shay threatens Crash to not talk to anyone until he talks to his uncle again, then leaves. In the kitchen, David passes Crash a drink, then leaves to check on Grant. Elizabeth tries to convince Crash to tell her what happened; Carter reminds her that Shay was threatening him. Crash feels like he can't turn on his only family, because Shay gave him a second chance, but Elizabeth tries to coax him, saying that family doesn't always know what's best and that he needs to tell her what he knows. Crash turns to Carter and says Shay shouldn't have came there, or even threatened the Wilson family, then tells Elizabeth Shay's real name is Walter Chase. Taylor drinks a glass of water in Ofe's room. She sets the glass on the bedside table and rolls her eyes as he wipes his eyes with a cloth towel. Ofe suggests going to a doctor, but Taylor says she's just tired—from which Ofe gathers that she could be pregnant, and lists out a few symptoms. She says she is certain she isn't, then says she took some Study Buddies. Ofe stresses that she should see a doctor, because there are some bad pills out there, but Taylor says she's sure they're good, because they were his. They get into an argument; Taylor is upset at Ofe not knowing enough about her to make the assumption that she doesn't need the pills, and Ofe is upset she stole them from him instead of asking. She tells him he's not her boyfriend, then leaves with her things. At the police station, Kyle tells Elizabeth he found three more aliases for "Shay". Elizabeth asks about a warrant; Kyle is surprised Crash came through. Crash walks into Carter's room and looks out the window, explaining to Carter that Shay isn't known to make empty threats. A paranoid Crash thinks he needs to leave, because Shay tracked him to Carter's house, and he doesn't want the Wilsons to get hurt. He teases about getting back into drugs, but Carter doesn't find it funny. Crash and Carter cuddle on her bed. David and Elizabeth reminisce over the past and present. Elizabeth explains that, even though she can remember the good times, she also remembers the pain; she wants peace and thinks all she can do is move forward. David doesn't want a divorce; Elizabeth apologizes and says she tried. In the sanctuary, Bird is surprised Taylor took Ofe's stash and suggests they indulge in tequila. Max walks in, and Bird says they'll start with beer. Bird spills to Max what happened to Taylor, then tries to cover it up; however, Max wants the details. Ofe says she's okay and that she's at home, but Max gets upset and leaves. Elizabeth walks in to Carter's room and finds she and Crash asleep, with Crash's arms around Carter. She turns off the light, then opens the door wider, and walks away. The next morning, Carter wakes to an empty bed. Noticing the bathroom door is shut, she walks over and knocks on it, calling for Crash. After not receiving an answer, she opens the door and looks inside. Carter then walks over to her bedroom door and opens it, finding an envelope addressed to her. She sits on her bed with it and reads it the letter, her hands shaking. Ofe apologizes to Taylor for stopping by unannounced. Taylor explains that it isn't unnanounced if he sends a text message, and he says she never replied. Taylor says she didn't want to be lectured, and she still doesn't want to be. Ofe hands her the book she forgot, then explains that he can't hookup with her anymore, because he thinks she'll break his heart. Taylor finds this hypocritical, however, because Ofe deals drugs to people all the time, and she doesn't understand. He explains that, whilst he deals all the time and knows all the side affects and can tell when people are using, he didn't know Taylor was. He says it's because he cares about her too much; Taylor argues that she cares about him, too, but Ofe says she's not falling in love with him. He continues, saying he thinks Max still has feelings for her and she still has feelings for him; Taylor doesn't believe Max still has feelings for him, but Ofe says he knows Taylor has feelings for Max. Ofe tells her to come back if she ever decides she wants more than benefits, then kisses her cheek before leaving. The police arrive at the auto body shop; Elizabeth makes the calls, and they go inside. Kyle and Elizabeth chat about the place being cleaned, and Elizabeth assumes someone tipped Shay and his team off. At the Wilson house, Elizabeth asks a sniffling Carter where Crash is. She says he's gone; Elizabeth says Shay is, too. Carter says it wasn't Crash, then gives the letter to Elizabeth to read and goes into the living room to sit down. Elizabeth looks at the letter, then follows Carter into the living room to comfort her as she cries. Max and Crash arrive at a gas station. Max asks him if he's sure about his choice, and Crash says he's getting sure; Max says that maybe he'll get to see some cool parts of the world—like Bulgaria or Taiwan. A bus arrives; a man in military attire stands by the door, and Crash gets out of the truck. Crash gives to Max his stash; Max wishes him luck. Crash boards the bus. Ofe lays in his bed. David removes his wedding band. Taylor stares at the giant, pink teddy bear Ofe won for her; Grant enters her room and sits next to her on her bed. He hugs her. In his truck, Max pulls down the sunvisor to see a photo of he and Taylor. Shay watches in a car as the bus drives off with Crash in it. Elizabeth continues to comfort a crying Carter.